Dragons of the Gods
by Nine Tailed Fairy
Summary: First Fanfic. " Skin becomes scales. Voices become roars. Thoughts become instincts. Disappear to a place full of hate and fear. Lose yourself in nature's call. Blood will spill beneath you. Disappear." After first HTTYD movie. After Grand Magic Games
1. Chapter 1

_**~Story Lacrima activated~**_

 **Hello to all the people who are so bored that you actually clicked on this story "Dragons of the Gods". I am the Nine Tailed Fairy. This is my first ever fanfiction and this has been floating around in my head for awhile, so I decided to write it up. Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own How To Train Your Dragon or Fairy Tail sadly. They belong to their rightful owners.**

Wind blew through the treetops, as the moon reached its peak in the sky. A lone, cloaked, shadowy figure walked down the chilly streets of Magnolia towards the empty guild hall of the famous mage guild, Fairy Tail. As he walked the street lacrimas would flicker, then go out all together. The immense power he gave off was enough to scare anyone who came out of their house.

Upon reaching the guild hall, he stopped. Holding out his right, tattooed arm towards the guild hall, he chanted," Skin becomes scales. Voices become roars. Thoughts become instincts. Disappear to a place full of hate and fear. Lose yourself in nature's call. Blood will spill beneath you. Disappear." As he chanted, his arm started to glow. The glow engulfed the building, then separated into eight beams.

Three shot off beyond the horizon, well four went to different parts of Magnolia. One beam shot straight at the cloaked man and engulfed him. The force blew back the man's hood to reveal silver hair and blue tattoos on dark skin. The beam faded away as the cloaked man started to disappear. 'See you soon, Dragons of Fiore.'

That night, 8 people vanished without a trace, thus starting one of the biggest search in Fiore's history. The search for Fiore's Dragonslayers.

 **A little short, but this is the pilot. Don't yell at me -_- . Anyway, I'm in the middle of writing the first chapter now. And I have a challenge for you. Can anyone guess what the spell did and who the cloaked man is? Write up a review with your answer and see if you are right. See your around!**

 **-** _ **KAI**_ **-**


	2. Chapter 1: Night of Terror

_**~Story Lacrima Activated~**_

 **Hello again lovely readers! Nice of you to join us!**

 _ **(Natsu, Sting, and Gajeel are fighting in the background with Wendy trying to calm them down, Laxus and Cobra are arguing off to the side, Rogue's sitting off to the side with a book, fire, broken furniture, and destroyed walls and floors litter the room.)**_

 **As you can see we are having a great time. Sorry for not updating. School decided to rear it ugly head. Just so you know all the dragon slayers are siblings, and I'm not the best at grammar so if you find any mistakes please tell me. Now let's start the story. NATSU SAY THE DISCLAIMER OR I'LL GET ERZA!**

 _ **Natsu-(Panicked voice)**_ **Nine Tailed Fairy does not own How To Train Your Dragon or Fairy Tail.**

 **Chapter 1: Night of Terror**

Red entered Hiccup's vision as screams of his fellow villagers invaded his hearing. Smoke filled his lungs, making it harder to breath. Heat made itself known and it quickly became unbearable and painful. Pained roars of dragon's reached his ears and he felt his heart break. "Toothless!"He got no response from the dragon. "Toothless!"

Everything seemed to slow as he caught sight of Toothless. He was lying on his side in his own blood. His fake tailfin was gone and the other one was ripped so much it almost came off. Once powerful, black wings were now ripped and covered in blood. Cuts and gashes littered his body. His scales turned a sickly grey color.

Running to his side, Hiccup stared at Toothless horrified. Putting his hand on Toothless's neck. He noticed that Toothless had a huge gash on his neck. "I'm so sorry. I failed you."

Toothless looked at Hiccup with half-lid eyes and cooed out the name "Wendy". Looking back at Toothless confused, he tried to ask the dragon what he said, but it was too late. Toothless's body fell limp in Hiccup's arms and his eyelids close, never to be open again.

"Toothless?" Hiccup choked out. "Toothless." he tried again, visibly shaking. Tears fell freely down his face as he scream with agony, "Toothless!"

The rest of the village seemed to fade away into a black abyss, as Hiccup still held Toothless's corpse. A dark, animalistic voice rang through the black nothingness.

"Skin becomes scales." The voice was interrupted by a shrill cry of a little girl.

"Help!" Her voice held pain and sadness in it, as the dark voice became dominant again.

"Voices become roars." The darkest, most evil roar Hiccup ever heard was inching it's way into his memory. A roar that promised pain and misery to all that heard it, froze Hiccup to the spot.

"Thoughts become instincts." The voice stops and Toothless's corpse starts rising slowly.

"Toothless!" Hiccup shout out in happiness. Toothless doesn't listen and focuses on standing.

Now standing on all fours, Toothless opens his eyes. Hiccup stares in horror at what he sees. Eyes of the devil stare back at him. Toothless's eyes were blood red, with skinning little slits in the middle. Looking at Hiccup, he bares his fangs. " Toothless?" Hiccup chokes out. He starts backing up when Toothless starts advancing. "Come on bud snap out of it." Hiccup is ignored as Toothless approaches closer. Taking advantage of Hiccup's confused state, he pounces. Hiccup falls back in fear, bring his hands up to protect himself along the way. He sits there waiting for pain, but none came. Lowering his hands, Hiccup looks around for Toothless.

"Disappear to a place full of hate and fear." (AN: I think you're starting to get who's saying this.) The once endless black abyss, turned into his village. As Hiccup looks around he noticed that the village was in shambles. Bodies of ones passed littered the ground. Gigantic claw prints indent the ground. Well observing the decimated village, he hears sounds of yelling.

"How do we know you're not like that beast?!"

"Please, my brothers and I need help." A little girl's voice sounded throughout the mahame.

"Why would we help devils like you?" Now reaching the cause of the yelling, he stopped. A small crowd of vikings surrounded seven unknown people. Looking through the crowd, Hiccup noticed that all the faces had a shadow over them, making it hard for him to tell who's who. Looking over at the seven strangers, he also noticed that they too, have shadowed faces. All he could do was make out their hair color and style. He saw the hair color of black, blond, purple, blue, and pink. The last three made Hiccup to a double take. Yup, those three were definitely there.

"We just want to get home, please."The little girl said again. Hiccup noticed that the little girl as the one with blue hair. One of the front vikings took out a sword and tried to slash at her. Hiccup tried to intercept it, but found that he couldn't move. After that, everything seemed to speed up. The sword was stopped by one of the black haired strangers. The other five stepped up and pushed the little girl behind them.

"Lose yourself in nature's call." More vikings got out weapons and started to advance. The six strangers got into a stance and circled around the little girl, protecting her from the rage filled vikings. Fighting broke out and everything turned into chaos. The strangers were on defence well the crowd of vikings were on offence. But the tides changed when the little girl got impaled with an arrow. All six of the strangers stopped and looked back horrified. The air seemed to change to a more menacing feel.

"Blood will spill beneath you." The vikings tried to take advantage of their turned backs and charged. The pink haired one turned around so quickly, Hiccup couldn't see him move, and dug his hand deep in the opposing vikings stomach. The others soon fallowed. One went to the girls side and tried to stop the bleeding. Blood was flying everywhere and started to decorate the ground and surrounding. They more the strangers killed the more they looked like inraged dragons. The sky started to turn red as they kept killing. A dark shadow covered the island as all seemed to still.

"Disappear." Hiccup slowly turned around and all turned black.

"Hiccup!"

Hiccup jolted out of bed in a cold sweat, eyes wide. Toothless was quick to jump to his side. Quite panting and worried cooing echoed throughout the room. Feeling something nuzzle against his side, he turned to see Toothless. When he saw Toothless, Hiccup tackled him into a hug. "Bud, I'm glad you're OK." A slight breeze turned his attention outside. It was still night.

With the nightmare still fresh in his head, Hiccup knew he wasn't going to go back to sleep. Looking back at Toothless, he asked, "What do you say, bud. Want to go for a fly?" Toothless looked at Hiccup with worry, but still looked excited for a night flight.

After saddling up, they took off. If any vikings were awake, no one noticed that the hair had just flown off. All except one.

Cold, skin biting wind blew through Hiccup's hair as Toothless sored through the sky. Laying back on Toothless, Hiccup wondered what the dream meant. He wondered who those people were, why his village was attacking them, what the eerie voice meant by what he said, and most of all what the beast and the shadow was. Feeling Hiccup's distress, Toothless lets out a worried sound.

Sitting back up, Hiccup looked at Toothless face and saw his worried fill eyes looking at him. "I'm fine bud. Still shaken up from the nightmare."

"A nightmare?" Quickly turning around, Hiccup spotted Astrid and Stormfly flying just a little ways behind him.

"When did you get here?"

"Answer the question. What nightmare are you talking about?"

"It was nothing."

"Obviously it was something for you to still be worked up over it."

"I'm not worked up over do I get worked up over stuff?" Astrid stared at Hiccup with a skeptical look. Catching her gaze Hiccup added, "Don't answer that."

"Hiccup tell me what was the dream about." Knowing Astrid wouldn't give up he thought it would be best to tell her.

"Fine. It started when-"

"Oh! Is it story time with Hiccup?"

"Yes! I love stories!"

"Only you would like stories idiot."

"You like them to idiot."

"My stories would be better and more action pack then whatever Hiccup would say." Looking behind himself, Hiccup noticed the other dragon riders there.

"How do I not notice you guys?" Hiccup asked staring back at the other dragon riders. Snotlout scoffed at Hiccup's question.

"Because we're awesome. Well, more me then them." Shaking his head Hiccup looks back ahead of him. Astrid decided to ask Hiccup about the dream again.

"Hiccup, tell us when was your dream about." This got everyone's attention. Snotlout and the twins started laughing.

"A dream? That's what Hiccup is upset over?" Snotlout's laughing was interrupted with an ax staff hitting him on the head.

"Hiccup, don't mind them, there idiots." Astrid said coming back from Snotlout's side.

"Well the dream started with a charming view of the sunset from Toothless's back. It was like that for awhile until I saw smoke in the distance." Hiccup had Astrid's and Fishlegs's attention. Snotlout and the twins were rolling their eyes and snickering at Hiccup's "nightmare". "When I arrived at the smoke cloud, I found what was on fire. It was Berk." That shut everyone up and got everyone's full attention. " I landed to see want I could do to help. I ended up separated from Toothless. Almost every dragon I saw was injured. Looking around I found Toothless dieing on the ground. Everything turned black around me and a dark voice started chanting thought the rest of the dream.

"Weird things started to happen after the voice started to chant. I heard a little girl's scream and a roar of a dragon that I've never heard before. Toothless's dead body came back to life and tried to attack me. There was also 7 strangers who attacked like dragons when one of their own, a little blue haired girl, was shot by an arrow when they were on Berk. My dream ended with a shadow and that voice saying disappear."

Everyone stared at Hiccup. Some with worry and some with fear. Faking confidence, Snotlout exclaimed, "Ha. I-Is th-that all? Nothing to be afraid of. It was probably Hiccup's weird head coming up with some weird things."

"Hiccup, is there anything else you remember?" Astrid asked, completely ignoring Snotlout.

"Just the name, Wendy. Don't know anyone with that name."

"Neither do I. But I think-" Astrid was cut off as Stormfly jolted upward to dodge a column of fire. "What was that?!" Looking around Hiccup spotted the culprit.

"Wild dragons!" Taking that as a war cry, the wild dragons attacked. The sky lit up as fire and spikes flew everywhere. Hiccup and Toothless stayed on defense, as did all the dragon riders, and did barrel rolls around the flames, spikes, and rock formations. Fire flew at Hiccup well he was distracted by a flock of Deadly Nadders. Feeling heat coming closer Toothless tried to dodge. The flame nicked Toothless's fake tail, soon engulfing the tail. Realizing he was losing control, Hiccup weigh his options. "Guys, we need to land!"

"Are you crazy?! We don't know what's down there!" Snotlout cried from Hookfang's back.

"For once, I agree with Snotlout!" Astrid said, yelling over the sound of battle.

"I can't stay airborne for much longer. We need to land!" Dodging more attacks from the wild dragons, the team head toward the ground. Not wanting to go on the island, the wild dragons stopped their pursuit and flew back to their nest.

"Haha! Look at them running away in fear of me, as they should. Snotlout, Snotlout, OI OI OI!"

"I think they ran away in fear of his stink."

"That would send anyone running." The twins said well snickering. Looking back, Hiccup noticed something.

"I don't think they ran away from us. I think they're running from the island."

"Why would they run from the island?" Astrid asks

"I don't know and I don't want to find out. We need to find something to fix Toothless's tail, then get out of here." Turning around and taking in their environment, they noticed that everything was black and gray. Even the trees had black bark. "Guys. I think I know we're we are." Astrid came up beside Hiccup with a worried face.

"Outcast Island."

 **And CUT! Yay! I finally updated. I know, I know "WHAT TOOK YOU SO LONG!" School and other things. Well I'll try not to take as long as before to update. I promise. You can still guess what the spell did and who's the one who cast it. So tell next time!**

 **-** _ **KAI-**_


End file.
